¿Rojo o Blanco?
by MissLouder
Summary: Azazel deberá elegir entre esos dos colores, si sabe lo que le conviene. Considerando claro, que el color blanco nunca dejaría que el rojo se interpusiera en ellos, no sin antes darle una lección. Oneshot. Asfixia Erótica.


**Advertencias****: **Lemon & Asfixia erótica, ¡Un lemon hard! _O al menos el intento…_ x'D

**NA****:** Desde que perdí mi teléfono, esta historia había sido borrada también junto con mis otros proyectos. Pero como la tenía en mente desde hace unos días y empecé a recordar como la había escrito dije ¿Por qué no? Esta pareja no tiene fics, y bueno ser la primera en publicar me da cierta emoción. Sin mencionar que amo al sexy de Vali. Ese chico malo me vuelve loca y Azazel ni se diga owo/

Quiero terminar todos los proyectos inconclusos que tengo, ya que no me dejan avanzar en las dos historias que tengo en emisión. Y esta es una de ellas, espero que les guste y disfruten del único yaoi que vi en este anime.

Como siempre esperen errores. A pesar de ser amante de la buena ortografía no soy perfecta y mi teclado es terrible. Así que bueno, solo debo excusarme.

**Personajes:** Azazel, Vali e Issei.

* * *

><p><strong>Azazel x Vali.<strong>

¿Rojo o Blanco?

–x–

Es que entrenar a Issei nunca seria tarea fácil, a pesar de que su perversión era un factor crucial para liberar su poder de dragón, nunca dejaba de ser grotesca. Esbozo una sonrisa, sus pasatiempos siempre le causaban gracia. Subió los últimos escalones del edificio y al final diviso la puerta de su apartamento.

Dio los últimos pasos y finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y cuando el "click" anuncio que el cerrojo estaba abierto, abrió la puerta. Se adentro sin prisas pero somnoliento. Dejo caer las llaves en la mesa más cercana que amortiguara su caída, y dio movimiento a sus pies para ir a su habitación, o al menos eso tenía en mente para cuando diviso una presencia en el balcón frente a él.

Sonrió al reconocer la presencia.

–Pensé que después de tu tregua con el dragón Ophis y el clan son Goku no volverías, Vali.

–Hola, Azazel – Hablo finalmente el emperador del dragón blanco. Rio guturalmente, despegándose del marco de la ventana. – Yo solo vengo por una diversión, que solo _tú_ puedes darme.

–Oh, vaya, vaya me siento utilizado.

Vali se acercó con una rasgadura de labios a Azazel y solo cuando estuvo frente a él, jalo del cuello de la camisa abriendo ligeramente algunos botones. El pequeño empujón guío al líder de los ángeles caídos a los labios de Vali, quien placenteramente se dejo hacer.

Azazel rodeo las caderas de Vali, dejándose degustar en esos fríos y demoníacos labios. Era como beber directamente el veneno del poder y egoísmo. Se separaron sin darle mucha prórroga a su contacto labial, Azazel estaba un tanto satisfecho que Vali aun buscara de él. Eso le daba cierta posesión sobre ese dragón Blanco. Todo lo contrario a Vali, que su rostro mostró desagrado al separarse.

– Hueles a basura rojo.

Azazel recordó fugazmente que Issei había caído sobre en el entrenamiento, había excedido su Sacred Gear y termino desmayándose en sus brazos.

–P–puedo explicarlo, Vali.

–_Parece que alguien te es infiel, Vali.– _Hablo una voz saliente del dorso de la mano derecha de Vali.

–Eso parece, Albión.

– Vali – Azazel empezó a carraspear para eludir el nerviosismo que le invadió – No malinterpretes las cosas.

–Hyoudou Issei – Nombro el emperador del dragón blanco con voz demandante – Ese pequeño animal precoz, ¿Quiere tocar lo que es mío?

Azazel sintió una gota de sudor bajarle por la sien. Intento mejorar su semblante y empezó a reír.

– No digas tonterías, Vali. Sabes que yo siempre te elegiré a ti.

– ¿Cómo puedes afirmar tus palabras cuando de repente te pusiste nervioso? –Enarco una ceja malhumorado.

– Porque...

Antes de que la mente angelicalmente corrompida de Azazel ideara una excusa, Vali comenzó a reír. Se alejó de Azazel retrocediendo sus pasos sosteniendo su estomago.

Azazel no supo cómo reaccionar.

– ¿Porque me siento molesto por esto? – Se preguntó a si mismo sin dejar de reírse – El simple hecho que ese desgraciado de Issei estuviera cerca de ti, como para dejar su asqueroso olor sobre ti, me hace irritarme. Ni matando a su dichosa presidenta será suficiente para aliviar este sentimiento.

Azazel mostró una ligera sorpresa, dejo de pensar y se lanzo a los labios de Vali, estrellándolo contra la pared de concreto detrás de él. Exprimió el dulzor amargo de los labios de su dragón, no le dejo abertura para protestar. Consumió todo el oxígeno restante en los pulmones de Vali, saboreando hasta el último rincón en su cavidad. Después de consumir hasta la última gota de oxigeno y sentir como Vali empezó a robar lentamente el suyo se alejo malicioso, dejando una abertura poco estrecha para que el sistema respiratorio del dragón blanco volviera a tomar su curso correspondiente.

– ¿Rojo o Blanco, Azazel? – Pregunto el emperador. Empezó a empujar a Azazel con el dedo índice en su pecho haciendo que retrocediera, hasta que sus pies se toparon con uno de sus muebles haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado en el mueble – ¿ Ddraig o Albion?

–Vali...

El emperador se sentó en las piernas del ángel, dándole la libertad de manosearle los muslos con cinismo y candidez. Así como presentaba esa sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios.

–Siempre tú, Vali –Dijo en cuanto engullía la boca del emperador.

Pero para el emperador del dragón Blanco, esa declaración le era vanamente insuficiente. Deteniendo el beso en seco, por lo descontento que estaba, lo hacía solo para torturar a Azazel. Dejaba esos besos a medias, y evitaba el contacto mundano entre ellos.

Azazel rió con gracia cuando llego al borde de la clavícula, dejando una pequeña lamida. Creando una exhalación fuerte en ese chico malo, donde en esa instancia, tuvo que entrever el poco autocontrol que tenia sobre si. Solo si, quería hacer sufrir a Azazel por esa pagana traición. El ángel se percató de ese estremecimiento, y en su mente volvió a reír. Trazando besos invisibles en todo el cuello de su amante, haciendo que el mismo buscara el contacto.

–Maldito, hijo de puta – Musito Vali en un resoplo.

El ángel mostro la carta de triunfo ante el dragón, abrió la boca nuevamente para absorber con su lengua todas esas inmundicias que soltó esa boquilla. Le besa con sensatez y lujuria, probando ese néctar perverso que habitaba en sus interiores. Vali jadeo ante ese fecundo beso, creando una erupción de lava ardiente en su cabeza. Respiro entrecortado, donde la sola presencia del ángel le hacía hervir la cabeza y perder los escrúpulos.

–Albión – Llamo a su fiel compañero.

–_Dime, Vali._

–Graba todos los sonidos a partir de ahora – Dijo en tono rígido, con intenciones superpuestas y una venganza que gritaba ser cumplida.

El dragón rio guturalmente.

–_Entendido, jefe._

Azazel iba a decir algo, pero solo mostro una sonrisa. Vali detallo la sonrisa, y dibujo el contorno con la ñema de su pulgar con dedicación. Azazel solo se limito a sentir el suave roce de la piel de Vali.

–Esta es mi sonrisa, eres es _mi_ ángel – Su voz mostraba rudeza y arrogancia con un rostro que mostraba una mirada agria.

El ángel se reclino un poco hacia al frente y robo un pequeño beso de su amante. Las palabras que soltara ahora excusándose, serian infructuosamente desechadas. Hubo un silencio claramente ensordecedor. Donde desancho un suspiro, y una mirada de resignación.

– ¿Y bien, Vali? – Se jacto a preguntar – ¿Seguiremos en esto o ya tienes un plan para hacerme padecer?

Vali cambio su semblante, sonriendo insolentemente.

–Vine a jugar, es hora que inicies este juego, Azazel.

Se miraron con la imundicia ahogada en sus pupilas. Segundos antes de que Azazel levantara en peso el cuerpo de Vali, Albión hablo juguetón:

–_Es increíble que Ddraig ayude a su portador con los pechos, y yo al mío con los penes._

Vali entrecerró los ojos riendo lascivamente.

–De nosotros nació el pecado, Albión – Observo su mano mientras hablaba, luego miro a Azazel con una sonrisa socarrona – Es normal que lo practiquemos, ¿no, Azazel?

–Tienes toda la razón.

Sin esperar más interrupciones, Azazel se levanto del inmobiliario con Vali en sus brazos para ir directo a su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre él, sumergiendo bajo su propio peso al emperador. Sus besos eran carnosos, gustosos, besándose gélidamente, como el frio de Siberia pero con el calor abrazador del mismo inframundo, esa era la contradicción de su mundo. Donde hay mal hay bien y donde hay bien hay mal. Era la clara muestra que las entidades supremas estaban inhabilitabas, por eso donde había frio podía haber calor, y donde había calor podía haber frio.

Se desprendieron de sus ropas, dejándolas olvidadas en el suelo con aroma de madera recién pintando. Mostrando las complexiones de sus cuerpos, uno claramente atlético y bien caracterizado por poseer su energía vital al cien por ciento; en cambio al otro, que era con fracciones selectivas y refinadas. Vali mordió el labio inferior de Azazel, rompiendo ligeramente el labial. Un pequeño hilo de sangre se despeño por la mandíbula de Azazel, quien sonrió ante el acto.

– ¿Marcando territorio?

–Aun no – Respondió Vali picaronamente, alzando su cabeza para rozar con su aliento el cuello de Azazel. Aspiro lentamente el fragante olor del sudor angelical, lamio lentamente para luego hincar sus dientes en el hueso que conecta la clavícula con el cuello. Haciendo que la excitación que los abordaba alcanzara los cielos, llegando a un nivel sencillamente inadmisible – Ahora sí.

Azazel rio suavemente.

–Es mi turno entonces.

Vali enarco una ceja incrédulo.

–No te pertenezco. Ni a ti, ni a nadie.

–Te equivocas Vali – Dijo con lucidez – El hecho que hayas venido a verme, te hace dependiente aun de mí.

–No malinterpretes mis acciones, Azazel – Respondió con tozudez, sin ser capaz de ver lo que los ojos de Azazel veían. O quizás sí, pero nunca lo admitiría, no frente a el – Yo solo vine a jugar.

Azazel sonrió y prefirió no crear una disputa aglomerada de falsos pretextos y excusas sencillamente poco creíbles. Observo las correas de Vali a un lado de la cama, y con una chispa en su mente las tomo. Su magia se indujo en el cuero, deslizándose por cada borde de las correas haciendo que las mismas, tomaran vida. Azazel las dejo caer sobre la cama, donde las correas empezaron a deslizarse como serpientes, hasta llegar a las muñecas de Vali y así enrollarse atravesando el colchón de una manera febril y tenaz, ajustando firmemente las muñecas del chico sobre su cabeza. Y del mismo modo fue en el cuello. Donde el emperador absorbió la ultima bocanada de aire antes de verse limitado a respirar con libertad.

–Azazel…–Dijo en cuanto cada palabra perdía el aire correspondiente, para que su entonación fuera ligeramente aguda.

El ángel rio en sus adentros y podía poner sus manos al fuego que Vali gozaba de ese fetiche. De un momento a otro las exhalaciones forzadas y los espasmos empezaron a hacer su actividad para cuando Azazel se sumergió en el cuerpo del dragón, entreabriendo las paredes de carne forzadamente estrechas, alcanzando en un santiamén la próstata.

Las embestidas después de la introducción empezaron suaves, pero certeras, Vali a penas y podía controlar su respiración ahogada en gemidos suaves, mientras la correa aún más se enrollaba en su carne. El sudor empezó a dejar marcas de descenso en la nívea piel, gozándose en delatar el goce que sentían ambos cuerpos, aquel gozo que con tanto ahínco hacían brillar y solo ellos podían disfrutar.

A Azazel le costaba no crear una serie de embestidas violentas al ver la cristalización en las pupilas de Vali, y en como sus rosáceas comisuras entre abiertas, dejaban escapar a penas suaves murmullos. Tener ese autocontrol era difícilmente dado, agradecía ser una entidad sobre potente y valorada. De lo contrario, hubiese destruido todo el interior del dragón. Quien aun se retorcía bajo su peso.

–P–puedes hacerlo – Dijo Vali casi leyendo la mente de Azazel, teniendo un difícil esfuerzo en enlazar cada letra para crear la oración – Destrúyeme.

–Vali…

–Solo tú puedes hacerlo.

Azazel que repentinamente luchaba por contenerse y ahora esas cadenas fueron absueltas por el mismo chico, era algo siniestramente ilustre. Aumento la velocidad de las embestidas a una colisión sobrenatural, donde se vertía la mente de cada uno para sentir más en carne el sabor del otro, teniendo el veneno de bajo precio que les hacía consumirse como brasas de carbón. El ángel aún se pregunta cómo ese chico puede encenderle de esa forma, y así contestarle como todo un solemne demonio.

Han tenido el tiempo suficiente para conocer con exactitud cada fracción en sus cuerpos, conocer donde están las cicatrices más profundas, como las que han marcado su ineficaz existencia. Aunque claro, siempre hay un pozo sin fondo en el interior de cada rasgadura donde las fortuitas y pequeñas sesiones que tienen en las noches no alcanzan a mostrar, donde las conversaciones se limitan a simples jadeos y respiraciones agitadas.

–Azazel… – Suplico Vali en un jadeo – Déjame ver tus alas. Quiero ver ese vacío eterno.

Azazel se sorprendió un poco, pero se limitó a responder a la súplica, dejando extender sus ocho alas negras en su espalda. Las plumas empezaron a caer como gotas de agua, tiñendo la habitación de un lúgubre negro. Vali en uno de sus poderes forzadamente empleados, uso magia para librar sus muñecas del mordaz agarre, dejando una ligera marca rojiza en cada muñeca. Vali alzo una de sus manos levemente y tomo en sus dedos una de las plumas, observándola con efusividad, detallando cada espacio entre las barbillas.

–Me gustan tus plumas, Azazel.

–A mí me gustan tus garras, Vali – Sonrió el Ángel, dejando un prologando beso suave, haciéndole estremecer imperceptiblemente. Creando un ambiente pasional para cuando Azazel reanudo las embestidas. Eran lentas, suaves, y sus estocadas eran falsamente discontinuas. Haciendo retorcer la mente del emperador, mientras las plumas seguían descendiendo como el regaliz adicional. Un cuadro teatral, pero maravilloso para ellos. Su cuerpo parecía arder en protesta, cuando su ser exigía la esencia del ángel derramarse en su interior. El punto de ebullición toca el punto máximo, y Azazel sabe que ya es la hora de hacer oficial la dependencia de Vali. Se acerca a sus labios con sigilo.

–A..Azazel – Un suspiro tembloroso le es insuficiente para lograr respirar. Donde sus exhalaciones eran cada vez más entrecortadas.

Ahora, estar junto a ese ángel mientras sus amadas plumas caían sobre él, era regocijante. Como estar tan juntos que la piel decorada por la capa cristalina del sudor sirva de pega entre sus cuerpos, creando un solo ente de demonios, un solo demonio yace en esa cama, no dos. Dejaban de ser sencillamente lo que sus fracciones le exigían, lo que las reglas le reprimían, uno deja de ser el líder de los ángeles caídos y el otro deja de ser soldado de la brigada de Ophis.

Azazel sonrió cuando Vali respiraba a duras, y su semblante de cruel soldado se ve disuelto bajo el. No puede dejar de admitir que no ama esa faceta de él, la satisfacción le invade sonriendo con ingenio. Dio una fuerte y larga embestida dejando entrever sus ganas de fundirse dentro del emperador, haciendo que el poco aire que restaba en sus pulmones se fuera por el caño. Azazel respiro hondo y finalmente poso sus labios en los de Vali. Y en ese beso carnal, hizo depender a Vali de su propio oxigeno, degustándose en como su oxigeno era compartido en los cuatro pulmones.

El dragón cerró los ojos con fuerza, no pudo sentirse más glorioso, sintió su mundo desdibujarse de la tinta a color para convertirse en una proyección a escala grises, llegando finalmente al punto vacio, el negro. Un último gemido sale a la luz, anunciando la llegada del famoso clímax de ambos, donde Azazel se mueve con violencia y una fuerza descomunal devastadora. Solo porque le gusta ver esos vestigios de dolores dibujados en cada fracción que se tensa en el cuerpo del emperador, dejando suaves huellas placenteras. Sale lentamente del cuerpo de Vali cuando finalmente su esencia se vierte dentro de él, dejando por interfaz un níveo rastro de su esencia.

Vali respira con dificultad tras cumplir su primer orgasmo, y la correa que ataba su cuello fue liberada segundos después. Las alas de Azazel se sumergieron bajo el cuerpo de Vali, levantándolo con cuidado, acercando su rostro al del. Inevitablemente los brazos del dragón buscaron soporte en el cuello del ángel y un impulso para besarse por última vez. Besando con ímpetu y rudeza como siempre, dejando en claro quién es la bestia y quien la carnada. Vali fue reducido a carnada, pero no le importaba realmente. Si era con Azazel, si era con él, todo era sencillamente era perfecto. Porque Azazel lo hacía así para él. Las alas cerraron el espacio entreabierto y un beso trastornado de salvajismo a dulzura fue el cierre de esa pequeña noche. ¿Cómo dejar de visitar a Azazel? Si esas sesiones eran extravagantemente placenteras, que incluso a un demonio como el, dejaban satisfecho.

Durmieron juntos quizás dos o tres horas, relajando cada musculo magullado o exhausto de esa sesión. Azazel fue el primero en despertarse, se irguió en la cama perezosamente y vislumbro a su lado el cuerpo durmiente de Vali. Observo las marcas rojizas en sus muñecas y el cuello, estaban tomando un tono más intenso. Eso sin duda, no será grato para su pequeño amante. Se acercó a su mejilla y dejo un suave beso.

¿Quién dijo que un ángel caído no puede ser afectuoso?

Vali sonrió al sentir la caricia, estaba ligeramente despierto. Después de sentir los húmedos labios de Azazel, abrió sus azules ojos.

– ¿Abusas de mi hospitalidad? – Dijo sonriente.

– ¿Y para qué negarlo? – Respondió Azazel cínicamente, volviendo a acercarse al rostro de Vali y besarle nuevamente – No es que te resistas demasiado.

–Cállate, ángel – Vali se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Azazel, mostrando a su modo su pequeña muestra de afecto – Me has divertido por hoy, debo irme.

–Vuelve pronto – Siseo en el oído de Vali, enviando un pequeño y ultimo temblor a su cuerpo.

–Claro que volveré, con esa basurilla pisándote los talones no podré concentrarme claramente – Sonrió con arrogancia – Aunque… – Rozo el cuello de Azazel donde residencialmente había una pequeña mordida por parte de el – Esto será suficiente por ahora.

Azazel esbozo otra sonrisa y compartió otro pequeño beso rápido.

–Eres mi pasatiempo favorito.

Vali sonrió.

–x–

Después de alistar su ropa y a el mismo, se despidió de Azazel. No necesitaba esas despedidas absurdamente románticas y asquerosas de besos o lloriqueos. Ellos sabían cómo extrañarse y como despedirse sin perder la definición de su categoría.

Dejo salir sus alas de _Vanishing dragón_, y se encamino al balcón. Poso una rodilla en el pasamano de la barandilla del balcón y antes de crear un impulso sintió los pasos de Azazel. Giro la cabeza, y efectivamente allí estaba.

– ¿Ves el amanecer en nosotros, Vali? – Dijo vestido con su habitual yukata marrón con sus manos hundidas en el interior de la tela, apoyado del marco de la ventana mostrando que estaba cruzado de brazos.

–Cuando nos vemos de diferentes bandos, observaremos que más allá de este amanecer que dices, no existe el sol que esperas. Así como más allá de nuestra relación, no hay afirmación que deseas. Porque tú eres un Ángel y yo soy la destrucción.

Azazel sonrió.

–No estoy buscando un amanecer con sol, porque de donde tú y yo venimos la luz es lo más lejano a nosotros, Vali.

–Entonces, nuestro amanecer ya llego, Azazel – Respondió dejando una fugaz sonrisa antes de emprender su vuelo de regreso. Dejando una tenue luz azuleja, la huella del dragón Blanco.

–Sí, definitivamente.

_A la mañana siguiente._

Azazel se encontraba el club de ocultismo revisando unos expedientes que informaba algunas notas de rebelión en su tripulación, antes de que el emperador del dragón rojo llegara como alma que lleva el diablo a la oficina.

– ¡Oye! ¡Sembrador de Avena! ¡Infeliz! ¡Hijo de puta!

– ¿Qué pasa Issei? – Pregunto sin levantar la vista de los expedientes. Estaba acostumbrado a esas repetidas quejas.

– ¡Anoche estabas con una chica mientras yo estaba convaleciente en cama, por tu culpa! – Issei empezó a llorar dejando salir su frustración – Sus gemidos eran tan hermosos…

– ¿Gemidos? ¿Chica? – Azazel enarco una ceja, antes de que el rayo del recuerdo le golpeara.

_Albión, graba todos los sonidos a partir de ahora…_

_¡Ese muchacho!_ – Pensó el ángel, cambiando su semblante.

–A–ah sí, una chica – Se masajeo la cabeza – ¿Y cómo recibiste eso, Issei?

–Ddraig lo recibió anoche y me lo mostro – Dijo en un puchero, limpiando sus exageradas lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

– Ddraig, estoy seguro que tú sabes quién te lo envío así como yo sé con quién lo hice – Sonrió inevitablemente el ángel – Borra esos sonidos, por favor.

El dragón rojo rio por debajo.

–_Yo sé quién es, pero la mente de mi portador es demasiado pequeña para notarlo._

Azazel rio suavemente, levantándose del escritorio con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de gabardina.

–Anoche fue sencillamente perfecto – Dijo para nadie, pero Ddraig podría tomarlo para sí. O Issei como insulto.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sabes quién es, Ddraig?! ¿Es sexy? ¿Tiene pechos voluptuosos?

–_Oh si amo, muy voluptuosos – Dijo en broma el dragón – Toda una dama._

Azazel desplego sus alas, alertando a Issei.

–Debo hacer una visita casera a la chica que te envío eso, Issei. Tomate el día libre hoy – Camino hasta la ventana y su sonrisa no desaparecía – Ddraig haz lo que te ordene.

–_Ya lo hice, Azazel._

–Muy bien – Y en un pestañar, Azazel desapareció de los ojos de Issei.

– ¡Oye maldito! ¡Llévame contigo! – Grito Issei desde la ventana – ¡Yo quiero conocerla!

–_Amo, si sabe lo que le conviene…No le siga._

– ¿Y quién te mando la nota, Ddraig? – Pregunto Issei a su muñeca.

–_Lo siento amo, es un voto de silencio entre Azazel y yo._

– ¡Traidor!

Unas horas antes de que Issei escuchara los gemidos:

–Oye Vali, ¿Qué hago con los sonidos que me pediste grabar?

Vali sonrió maliciosamente.

–Envíaselas a Ddraig. Quiero que Issei escuche todo.

–Eres aterrador, Vali.

–Solo dejo en claro quién me pertenece. Ya sea Rojo o Blanco, Azazel solo puede elegir el blanco. – Se recostó en el marco de la ventana de su habitación – y si es lo contrario yo acabare con el rojo. Después de todo, soy destrucción.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>En el capítulo 8 del anime, obviamente de la segunda temporada. Ya que Vali solo aparece en la segunda. El compara las alas de Kokabiel con que las alas de Azazel, y deja relucir que las alas de Azazel eran negras como el vacío eterno. Dejando en claro, que al dragón le gustan las alas de Azazel. Así que por eso lo tome en cuenta en este fic.

Creo que quede satisfecha con este fic, creo que me quedo admisible para tener mi aceptación. Y la verdad, fue un trabajo el cual me divertí al escribirlo. Sufrí mucho cuando lo perdí, pero creo que mi memoria pudo compensar lo que había perdido y creo algo mejor. Espero que les haya gustado. Me despido, señores.


End file.
